familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of popes
(their names in Latin and the year of their burial)]] This chronological list of popes corresponds to that given in the Annuario Pontificio under the heading "I Sommi Pontefici Romani" (The Supreme Pontiffs of Rome), excluding those that are explicitly indicated as antipopes. Published every year by the Roman Curia, the Annuario Pontificio attaches no consecutive numbers to the popes, stating that it is impossible to decide which side represented at various times the legitimate succession, in particular regarding Pope Leo VIII, Pope Benedict V and some mid-11th-century popes.Annuario Pontificio 2012 (Libreria Editrice Vaticana 2012 ISBN 978-88-209-8722-0), p. 12*. The 2001 edition of the Annuario Pontificio introduced "almost 200 corrections to its existing biographies of the popes, from St Peter to John Paul II". The corrections concerned dates, especially in the first two centuries, birthplaces and the family name of one pope. The term pope (Latin: papa "father") is used in several Churches to denote their high spiritual leaders (for example Coptic Pope). This title in English usage usually refers to the head of the Roman Catholic Church. The Roman Catholic pope uses various titles by tradition, including Papa, Summus Pontifex, Pontifex Maximus, and Servus servorum Dei. Each title has been added by unique historical events and unlike other papal prerogatives, is not incapable of modification.http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/12260a.htm#V Papal Primacy of honour: titles and insignia. Hermannus Contractus may have been the first historian to number the popes continuously. His list ends in 1049 with Pope Leo IX as number 154. Several changes were made to the list during the 20th century. Antipope Christopher was considered legitimate for a long time. Pope-elect Stephen was considered legitimate under the name Stephen II until the 1961 edition, when his name was erased. Although these changes are no longer controversial, a number of modern lists still include this "first Pope Stephen II". It is probable that this is because they are based on the 1913 edition of the Catholic Encyclopedia, which is in the public domain. Chronological list of popes 1st–5th centuries 1st century }. Executed by crucifixion upside-down; feast day (Feast of Saints Peter and Paul) 29 June, (Chair of Saint Peter) 22 February. Recognized by the Catholic Church as the first Bishop of Rome (Pope) appointed by Christ. Also revered as saint in Eastern Christianity, with a feast day of 29 June. |- valign="top" |2 |64/67(?) – 76/79(?) | |'St Linus' LINUS |Linus |Tuscia (Central Tuscany) |Feast day 23 September. Also revered as a saint in Eastern Christianity, with a feast day of 7 June. |- valign="top" |3 |76/79(?) – 88/92 | |'St Anacletus' (Cletus) ANACLETUS |Anacletus |Probably Greece |Martyred; feast day 26 April. Once erroneously split into Cletus and AnacletusThe fourth pope Discussed in the article on Clement I |- valign="top" |4 |88/92 – 97 | |'St Clement I' CLEMENS |Clement |Rome |Feast day 23 November. Also revered as a saint in Eastern Christianity, with a feast day of 25 November. |- valign="top" |5 |97/99 – 105/107 | |'St Evaristus' (Aristus) EVARISTUS |Aristus |Bethlehem, Judea |Feast day 26 October |} 2nd century 3rd century 4th century 5th century 6th–10th centuries 6th century 7th century 8th century 9th century 10th century 11th–15th centuries 11th century 12th century 13th century 14th century 15th century * This pope resigned his office. * The exact birth date of Innocent VIII and almost all popes prior to Eugene IV is unknown, therefore the lowest probable age has been assumed for this table. 16th–20th centuries 16th century 17th century 18th century 19th century 20th century 21st century Religious orders 34 popes have been members of religious orders. These have included: *Benedictines (17):- **Gregory I, Boniface IV, Adeodatus II, Leo IV, John IX, Leo VII, Stephen IX, Gregory VII, Victor III, Urban II, Paschal II, Gelasius II, Celestine V, Clement VI, Urban V, Pius VII *and including Camaldolese (1):- **Gregory XVI and Pius IX *Augustinians (6):- **Eugene IV *and including Canons Regular (5):- **Honorius II, Innocent II, Lucius II, Gregory VIII, Adrian IV *Dominicans (4):- **Innocent V, Benedict XI, Pius V, Benedict XIII *Franciscans (4):- **Nicholas IV, Sixtus IV *and including Conventual Franciscans (2):- **Sixtus V, Clement XIV *Cistercians (2):- **Eugene III, Benedict XII Notes on numbering of popes A number of anomalies in the list given above need further explanation: *Felix II (356–357), Boniface VII (974, 984–985), John XVI (997–998), Benedict X (1058–1059) and Alexander V (1409–1410) are not listed because all of them are considered antipopes. *The numbering of popes named Felix has been amended to omit antipope Felix II; however, most lists still call the last two Felixes Felix III and Felix IV. Additionally, there was an antipope Felix V. *There has never been a pope John XX as a result of confusion of the numbering system in the 11th century. *Pope-elect Stephen, who died before being consecrated, has not been on the Vatican's official list of popes since 1961, but appears on lists dating from before 1960. The numbering of following popes called Stephen are nowadays given as Pope Stephen II (752–757) to Pope Stephen IX (1057–1058), rather than Stephen III to Stephen X. *When Simon de Brion became pope in 1281, he chose to be called Martin. At that time, Marinus I and Marinus II were mistakenly considered to be Martin II and Martin III respectively, and so, erroneously, Simon de Brion became Pope Martin IV. *Pope Donus II, said to have reigned about 974, never existed. The belief resulted from the confusion of the title dominus (lord) with a proper name. *Pope Joan also probably never existed; however, legends about her may have originated from stories about the pornocracy. *The status of Antipope John XXIII was uncertain for hundreds of years, and was finally settled in 1958 when Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli announced his own name as John XXIII. Baldassare Cossa, who was Antipope John XXIII, served as a Cardinal of the reunited church before his death in 1419 and his remains are found in the Battistero di San Giovanni (Florence). See also *History of the Papacy *List of antipopes *List of popes sorted alphabetically *Liber Pontificalis *List of sexually active popes *Prophecy of the Popes *List of popes from the Borgia family *List of popes from the Medici family *Pope John (numbering) *List of murdered popes References Specific General * The Early Papacy: To the Synod of Chalcedon in 451, Adrian Fortescue, Ignatius Press, 2008. * The Oxford Dictionary of Popes, John N.D. Kelly, Oxford University Press, 1986. * Catholicism, Henri de Lubac, Ignatius Press, 1988. * Rome and the Eastern Churches, Aidan Nichols, Ignatius Press, 2010. * I Papi. Venti secoli di storia, Pontificia Amministrazione della Patriarcale Basilica di San Paolo, Libreria Editrice Vaticana, 2002. * Rome Sweet Home, Scott Hahn, Ignatius Press, 1993. * Enciclopedia dei Papi, AA.VV., Istituto dell'Enciclopedia italiana, 2000. External links *Catholic Encyclopedia *Giga-Catholic Information *Popes & Anti-Popes *[http://www.oca.org/FSIndex.asp?SID=4 Orthodox Church in America, The Lives of Saints (Eastern Christian)] *List of popes Popes Popes Popes Popes * Category:Lists of Roman Catholic popes Category:Religion timelines